


The Long Road (is short when you have a car)

by WaltzQueen



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, beep beep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Jodariel and Cars





	The Long Road (is short when you have a car)

Jodairel has been a captain on the BloodBorder. She had braved the downside for 12 years. She took part in a revolution that remade the Commonwealth of Sahr into the Sahrian union. She could deal with scrutiny.

  
Now that the Union had replaced the Commonwealth, she and oralech and whatever other demons had escaped the Downside could show their faces in society again. Last time she had walked these streets it had been as a captain of good repute, going to a sentence she knew she had earned and was willing to take. This time, she was a spectacle. Children cowered behind parents as she strode past on cracked hooves. Many eyes, like slightly smarter drive imps peered out from windows in great multitudes. Her very presence was the center of attention everywhere she went. She stood horn to branch with even the tallest Saps now and hiding or even being slightly less noticeable was impossible. Everyone forgot whatever they had been doing to stare at her. This unfortunately means EVERYONE.

  
The Sahrian Union had many things that the downside lacked; crops that wouldn't come to life and kill you, landmarks that weren't dangerous beasts, indoor plumbing. among these things were  Automated wagons. They had been newly in standard when she was sent Down.  When she had come back she was shocked to see so many of them zipping down the streets, bypassing people almost faster than a flying Blackwagon.

  
Jodairel isn't severely injured when the Automated Wagon rams into her. The driver, a Cur with a scraggly beard, had let their paw go slack on the gas as they stared with astonishment. With a loud yelp he kits the windshield, sending a large crack through it. Jodariel falls to the ground with a grunt. Her horns scrape unpleasantly against the stone street. The street and ts many onlookers are filled with silence.

  
Jodariel lays stll and takes stock of her injuries. Her right horn is scratched up, and it sends awful aches through her head. One of her hands is sprained. Her left thigh is going to be one huge mottled bruise by tomorrow, as well. She rises effortlessly.On the whole though, she feels almost fine. The standard injury among fighters on the BloodBorder was slashes, inches if not feet deep, all across the body, and that was in unarmed combat.By comparison, Jodariel felt as though she had only had a particularly boisterous night out. The driver not so much.

  
The cur behind the controls stumbled out of the driver compartment, moaning miserably. He clutched his head between his paws as a shadow fell over him. He tried not to wince as a voice asked him"Have you some issue with me, Cur?" Slowly opening his eyes he looked up and up and up to see a demon with blank eyes and Curling horns and a stern grimace.

  
"S...Soliam Murr?"

  
 Jodairel stepped closer to the stranger, who had gone to all four paws in a bow of defferance. He swayed slightly, his tail swinging this way and that, trying to compensate to keep him on his paws. "No." The cur looked back up from his bow, confusion written across his face. "I am not Soliam Murr." The confusion on his face was interrupted by a wince as the cur was no longer able to hold himself up. The cur wasn't doing well at all. She was no healer, she had only ever caused wounds, not treated them. She turned to the silent crowd, who had not even tried to help, and shouted as loudly as she could. "Get me Chief Physician Oralech."

  
  
The cur, one Sir Awoll Farsprint, had sustained a concussion, which is something that Jodariel learns later when Oralech is done halfheartedly grouching about being called out of bed at so early an hour. ("Who is even up at noon? That Stars are not even out." "The stars are gone, Oralech." "If only this concussion were gone, too") Sir Farsprint is mortified and a fair bit afraid of her when she comes to his bedside at the clinic. Even with Hedwyn there, visiting from his home in the mountains( and how is that for a change? The BloodBorder where she fought is now just a mountain range where her children live), she is an intimidating sight for all of the patients. She half desires to go, but Hedwyn had insisted on visiting Sir Farsprint.

  
"I am so very, VERY sorry, Madam Murr." Hedwyn and Jodariel frown slightly at this. He had been completely unconvinced that she wasn't The Soliam Murr and wouldn't listen to anything said otherwise. "I never meant to  cause such a scene, truly, Madam Murr. I had been struck by your countenance and was...in awe." Patients nearby turn to look more directly at them, hearing someone loudly proclaim the presence of Soliam Murr. The former Nightwings can feel the eyes on their backs but decide to not let it show.

  
"We're quite happy you're alright, in any case, Sir Farsprint." Hedwyn gestures lightly at the recovering cur, all wrapped up in blankets. Jodariel agrees with a curt nod, agreeing more for the sake of getting out of the clinic than out of any actual concurrence.

  
"By the Stars, Scribe Golathanian." Hedwyn's brow furrows and his smile falls somewhat. "Please allow me to make it up to you and Madam Murr. The Automated Wagon that i hit you with, it's all yours. I could not keep it knowing I've struck a scribe with it. Please take it," he insists. Hedwyn and Jodariel give up protesting this unwanted generosity and contrition when one of the nurses lurking nearby gives them a sour look when Sir Farsprint's insistence wakes up two other patients.  
  
Later when she tells the Reader they laugh that the formidable Jodariel of the Nightwings was finally defeated by an old cur that felt guilty. After the teasing subsides the Reader suggests that she learns to drive it. The Moon Touched Girl agrees.

  
"It is not Little Brother, but , it perhaps, can be Little Sister, maybe?"

  
This is how, on the fourth month of the third year of the existence of the Sahrian Union, reports come in that citizens have spotted a demon, a cur and two nomads headed towards the Mountains with a harp on the roof of an Automated Wagon.


End file.
